In recent years, the induction cooking device for performing induction heating of a cooking container such as a pan with a heating coil is widely used. Such induction cooking device includes a temperature sensor for detecting heat by thermal conduction, such as a thermistor, and an infrared sensor for detecting the amount of infrared light radiated from the cooking container, and detects the temperature of the bottom of the cooking container placed on a top plate. Patent document 1 discloses an induction cooking device for controlling the power amount to supply to the heating coil by the detected temperature of the cooking container outputted from both the temperature sensor and the infrared sensor. The induction cooking device ensures safety when the infrared sensor is not operating properly or when an accurate temperature cannot be detected by the influence of disturbance light, by using both the outputs of the temperature sensor and the infrared sensor. The induction cooking device has a function of automatically boiling water or rice, and judges that the water is boiling if a temperature difference of the detected temperature within a predetermined time is small or determines that the rice-boiling is completed when the detected temperature reaches a control temperature (e.g., 130° C.), and stops the heating.    Patent document 1: JP-A-2005-216501